Test Preparation/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is sitting at a table. Moby is sitting across from Tim. Moby is holding up a flash card. On the flash card, text reads: 1776. TIM: Umm. . . . Declaration of Independence. 1776? MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up a new flash card. TIM: Hey, that's not a flash card . . . that's a letter. Tim is heard reading from a typed letter. Dear Tim & Moby, Can you tell me the best way to study for tests? I want to get better grades. From Angela. TIM: Don't we all, Let's take a break. It's important to take breaks while you study. The video changes. An animation shows Tim speaking while Moby is in the background doing some stretching exercises. TIM: There's no best way to study for tests, but if you're well prepared and in the right frame of mind, you should do O.K. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, first off, when you hear you're going to have a test, you should figure out what kind of test it's going to be. Knowing if it's an essay test, multiple choice, true or false, or some combination of these will help you know what to expect. An animation shows a scantron answer sheet, a blank piece of paper, and a paper with the letter Upper T and the letter Upper F written on it moving around the screen. They eventually stop moving. MOBY: Beep TIM: Right, then there's the actual studying. Give yourself plenty of time by scheduling study sessions in the days and even weeks before the test. An image shows a calendar. The letter Upper S is written in some cells of the calendar. In one cell of the calendar, text reads: test. TIM: Cramming for a test the night before will only stress you out. An animation shows Tim’s head. Its eyes are spinning, black swirls. It is surrounded by a number of moving designs. TIM: I always use the same spot for studying. It's a big desk in the basement with room to spread out, and no distractions like TVs or telephones to keep me from learning the material. An image shows a table. Two pencils, a notebook, and a group of spread out paper are on the table. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, I keep meaning to organize my notes. If your notes look anything like mine, it may help to organize them, re-typing them into an outline or some neater format that helps you study. An animation shows four pieces of paper enter the screen. Each piece of paper is covered with text, drawings, numbers and doodles. A piece of paper enters the screen and covers the other four pieces. The text on this paper is very neat, organized, and legible. TIM: Even the act of typing up your notes is a good way to study, because you read everything again. An animation shows Tim typing at a computer. Typing is heard. TIM: Old tests can be helpful study tools too, especially for a final exam. Dig 'em up so you can see what information was covered and also what you need to review. An animation shows a cardboard box. Pieces of paper begin to fly out of the box. Three pieces land in screen. Each is one of Tim’s old tests. TIM: Another good way to study is to form a study group. It'll help you motivate and keep your study dates, and often your study partners will have picked up on something you missed, and vice versa. An image shows Moby sitting at a table with three people. Sitting on the table is a group of books. TIM: Teach to test your knowledge. If you know the material so well that you can teach it to someone, then you can be sure that you'll probably do O.K. on the test. An animation shows Tim standing in front of a chalkboard. He is holding a wooden pointer stick. He is using this to point at items written on the chalkboard. Moby is seated in front of Tim. Moby raises his hand. TIM: So that's studying, but studying is really only part of the equation. You also have to make sure that you're well-rested and alert enough to take the test. If you're in the right frame of mind, you'll remember the material better. It's important to eat well all the time, but it's especially important right before a test. Small meals and healthy snacks will help keep you energized and at the top of your game. Caffeine and sugar will make you feel all hyper and overly nervous. An animation shows pieces of fruit, peanuts, a sandwich, and a glass of juice spin into screen. A brownie, donut, can of soda, cup of coffee and ice cream sandwich enter the screen and take the place of the healthy food. Each is rapidly shaking. TIM: And sleep is really important. Being well-rested will keep you calm and smart while you're taking the test. The screen is divided into two equal sections. In the left section, an image shows Tim sleeping. In the right section, and animation shows Tim sitting at a desk. He is using a pencil to write on a piece of paper. TIM: In fact, I like to go to bed early the night before an exam. An animation shows Tim and Moby. Moby reaches off screen and turns off the light. TIM: Well, maybe not this early. Anyway, good luck on your test. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Hey, turn the light back on. I have some studying to do. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts